May, Do Want To Know A Secret?
by MikittyAi
Summary: Ash is up to something but only Norman knows. They've been gone before the sun and back at sundown. May wants to know what's going on so she and Misty have a to get him to confess. Advanceshipping. Title May Change.
1. What's Up?

**SapphireMei:** **Hi Hi! Well there isn't much to say but this is** **ADVANCESHIPPING. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

It's a sunny day here in Pallet Town, the sun was shining over Prof. Oak's huge house-where Ash Ketchum's girlfriend May, friends and family are staying for the time being. May woke up with the light shinging on her face. She did her normal morning routine, got up, showered, brushed her teeth, and changed into her outfit(A/N She's wearing her emerald clothes). She walked out the door, down the hall, and to Ash's room. 

She peeked inside, only to find the room empty; like no one was there. She sighed, she thought _"Where could he be?" _and walked downstairs. She found her mother Caroline, Delia, Lola, and Johanna( Dawn's Mother-Just so ya know) drinking tea at the table, with Misty cooking eggs. "Morning Mom, Have you seen Ash?" said May. "Morning dear and No, spaking of which where's your father?" May just shrugged. It was pretty silent for a while until Misty spoke. "Lately Ash and Norman has been gone a lot." Delia replied, "I want to know what that boy is doing!"

May thought for a moment. Ash and Norman weren't around a lot. They were gone before the sun and back when the sun came down.

_**

* * *

**__**FLASHBACK**_

_Ash and Norman were walking ino the living room while everyone else are eating dinner, they were wearing work-out clothes and were all sweaty. Norman said panting," Ash, you sure you want to do this son?" "Yes, whatever it takes." Just as they were talking May was walking down a hall and made it to a corner. She saw them talkng and stepped back to peek at what they were talking about. _

_"Norman trust me May will never know." "Yeah, I guess you're right. " May thought- "Know what exactly?!" Norman said, "Unless she get suspicious, then she'll start badgering you, then you'll go mad; MAD I TELL YOU!" "Calm down Norman." They walked away into the kitchen for a snack. _

_May walked away from behind the wall and leaned back onto it. "Hmm.." She said with an curious look on her face._

_Delia was vacuming the living room with Mr.Mime(AKA "Mimey"). When she accidently knocked Ash's backpack onto the ground. It was unzipped so everything fell out; Misty's hankerchief, Misty's alour, Brock's silverware, Half a ribbon, and a notebook/datebook. Delia picked up everything, picked up the book and cocked her head to the side as she wonder what it was about. She was opening it but shut it ammeditely beacause Ash came in through the door. Delia shoved the book back into Ash's bookbag and placed it back down. _

* * *

**SapphireMei: So what do ya think?! I think it's okay- 3 3/4 on a 1-5 scale. Anyway what do ya think Ash is up to? **


	2. I have an Idea!

**Sapphire:** I'm so sorry for the long wait!

* * *

Ash and Norman came through the door. Ash spoke, "Hey everyone, Sorry we're late." Delia folded her hands on the table and said, "Ash Ketchum, Where have you been?!" "Umm..no where important.." Ash stuttered.

Caroline wasn't buying. So Johanna said, "Well...since something clearly _is_ going on and you won't tell us...maybe someone can..Norman?" Everyone turned heads to the Gym leader.

Ash elbowed Norman, "Yeah..Tell 'em Norman." Everyone leaned in closer and Caroline had one eyebrow rised,with her arms crossed.

Norman got nervous..."W-well.." He turned his attention to the kitchen clock. "Woah! Look at the time 9:00 pm, this late already?! Com'on Ash! Let's get some rest!" Norman said while pushing Ash out the Kitchen.

Everyone watched them leave.

May had her chin resting on the palm of her hand and her other hand on the table tapping. Brock said he was going to put away the dishes. Caroline was really annoyed now, "Alright, Now I'm sure he's hiding something and I'm going to find out!"

She was about to march up the stairs to talk to Norman until she felt a hand on her shoulder that stopped her. It was Misty, "Wait a moment Caroline, If you confront him now, he'll keep denying everything."

Misty grinned. "I have a way to make Ash and him confess." The all gathered around and whispered about Misty's idea.

* * *

The next morning, Ash and Norman was still home in the living room, chatting. Richie and Brendan came to confront them. Richie has a suit on and glasses, as well as Brendan; except he was carrying a briefcase.

Norman and Ash stopped talking and looked at them curiously. Richie fixed his glasses and spoke,"Good morning Mr. Ketchum and Mr.Maple." Ash and Normand said Hi in unison.

"Why are to dressed like that??" Richie replied, "I have some news for you two." Brendan placed his case on the nearest table,took a piece of paper and passed it to Richie. Richie held the piece a paper in front of Norman and Ash's face.

He spoke, "Mr. Ketchum and Mr. Maple, you two are being sued by Caroline and Delia." Ash and Norman opened their mouths wide.

* * *

**Sapphire:** Okay, I done with that chapter. REVIEW!! 


End file.
